In Case You Forget, Red Means I Love You
by KyotoraV
Summary: University real world AU. Glitch and Cain.


"Here." Wyatt chucked a small heart shaped box onto his roommate's desk. Ambrose looked up from the theoretical thermodynamics textbook he had his rather arched nose thrust inside. His eyes widened behind unfashionably wire rimmed frames.

"Ummm…Thank you?" He squeaked, and his eyes flashed back to the box. "They aren't poisoned or anything are they?" Wyatt grunted and tossed his bag down unceremoniously in the middle of the floor.

"Yeah sure." He flopped down on the bed, and sighed, blue eyes closing in exhaustion. "They were from some chick I didn't know. She cornered me after calc."

"Then shouldn't you eat them?" Ambrose eyed the box with unease. His heart had leapt rather unnecessarily when the man tossed the chocolates at him, and it hurt a little too much to find out they were just extra.

"Nah. I've gotten enough candy, and you haven't gotten any yet right?" Wyatt hoped Ambrose wouldn't notice how his voice softened to say the last part but he did. Ambrose hoped that Wyatt wouldn't notice just how lonely he was everyday, but he did as well. He placed a hand on the red plastic wrap around the box, and smiled. He actually had gotten some chocolates. Sure they were from his mother, but chocolates were chocolates.

"Thank you." He said going back to his book, but his brown eyes kept straying to the gift.

"Don't mention it." Wyatt muttered from under the pillow he had just put on his face. "Damn, tomorrow's Valentine's Day isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Ambrose replied, beginning to feel the twinge of annoyance that always accompanied Wyatt's ever constant stream of obvious questions.

"Wow. I don't even have a date." He said this rather sadly, causing Ambrose to snort out in laughter. Wyatt sat up and glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing…" Came the grumbled reply from the pages of the textbook.

"Seriously, what?" Wyatt sounded a bit pissed.

"Nothing, Wyatt." Ambrose assured. Wyatt shrugged, and glanced at his watch. "Damn, I gotta go." He vaulted from the bed and grabbed his coat. "I've got to get my date." He said winking from the doorway before heading out. Ambrose watched the door close, and sighed, removing his glasses to rub at his eyes. He had been reading all day.

He looked again at the box, picking it up and turning it over in his hands. "Hmm." He verbalized his interest upon noticing that the cellophane on the bottom had been taped. That girl whoever she was must have placed a not in there for Wyatt. Ambrose pulled open his bottom drawer and tossed the red crinkly box in it. Those were for tomorrow.

000000000000

Wyatt leaned against the wall outside of the room. He sighed. Ambrose was going to be a tough nut to crack. He'd only been subtly trying all semester to rile him up, but the man wouldn't crack, he just sat there everyday doing his homework and looking so damn sexy. Hopefully he wouldn't open the chocolates until tomorrow and find the note that nullified his story about the girl from calc. It was common knowledge that Wyatt was bisexual, but somehow the idea never even crossed Ambrose's mind that maybe his roommate liked him. Wyatt pulled his coat on, checking his pockets for keys and heading out. He would have Ambrose on Valentine's Day no matter what it took.

000000000000

Ambrose woke up rather late the next day. He didn't have classes so it didn't particularly matter, but usually the lumberjack snoring of his roommate woke him hours before now. What day was it, Thursday? Oh right, Valentine's Day. Ambrose grumbled when he got out of bed, noticing the distinct absence of Wyatt from the room. He sighed, knowing that he was probably out with some random girl. He'd heard rumors that Wyatt liked guys, but somehow he doubted them with the way Wyatt went through the ladies on campus. As for Ambrose, he didn't know where he fell yet, he really didn't have much experience with love except for dancing. In high school he had been an awesome dancer, but that didn't really attract women as well as it should.

He started his day normally, and after lunch returned to his room to find a note taped to his door.

_A,_

_Drive down to the video store on the corner of Fifth and Crescent. Your Valentine has something for you there._

_Love, W_

Ambrose stared at the note written on red paper with black sharpie and signed with a big loopy heart. W? Not Wyatt…no way. Someone had to be playing a joke on him. He unlocked his door and went in. There on his desk was a single red rose and another note on red heart shaped paper.

_Seriously, this isn't a joke._

_p.s. Red means I love you._

There was another large 'W' on the bottom of the note and another big loopy heart. Someone was screwing around with him, and it was getting even more confusing. If it wasn't Wyatt then how could they have gotten into his room? But it definitely couldn't have been Wyatt. No way. He paused to lift the rose, and smell it. A smile spread across his face. But what if it was? He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door, still clutching the rose and the notes.

The Blockbuster down only a couple of blocks away and he made it there quite fast. He ran inside, expecting someone to jump out and say 'Gotcha! Like anyone would love you nerd." And laugh at him. What he found was a nearly empty video store and a smiling girl behind the counter. He went up tentatively to the counter.

"Hi, umm my name is Ambrose is there something waiting for me?" He asked shyly. The girl smiled even wider.

"Oh! Yes of course! Don't worry it's already checked out, he made sure that it was this one. You're lucky too, because it's the only copy we have." She said all this very fast, producing a DVD case with a red note stuck to it, and a white rose. "He told me to tell you that white means 'Only friends.'" She smiled as Ambrose, thoroughly shocked, took the items.

"Thank you. May I ask who it was that was in here?" He said.

"He didn't give me a name, said to call him 'W'." She looked confused for a moment. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She said brightly, _like and android_ Ambrose thought bitterly. Some people were way too happy for their own good, but then again, at the thought of Wyatt going to so much trouble, he couldn't help but smile himself. Ambrose waited until he was in the car to read the note or look at the movie. It was Casablanca. He had always loved the classics, and this one was his favorite. His cheeks flushed when he read the note.

_A,_

_I know this is your favorite movie, please meet me at 1245 N Tribold St. for your next surprise._

_Love, W_

Ambrose puzzled over this one. Tribold street was at the other end of town and from what he could remember had nothing but seedy bars and adult bookstores. Maybe it wasn't Wyatt after all. And what had the roses meant? I love you? Only friends? It didn't make sense yet, and it absolutely galled him that he couldn't figure it out. So he started up his car, laying the rose beside the other one on the passenger seat, and drove out to the next location, which just so happened to be a bar. It was one of those bars where as long as you didn't ask or tell no one cared about ID's or age. He went inside, and was greeted by a grumpy bartender who handed him a bottle of wine, and a yellow rose. "Yellow means…umm…something about refusing him." He grunted, and went back to wiping down the bar with a rather dirty cloth. Ambrose politely said thank you and made his escape out into the sunlight to read the note taped to the bottle.

_There's more next door._

_W_

Ambrose walked around the building to see a store with blacked out windows and a small sign out front declaring it "Intimate Pleasures: Adult Books, Novelties, and Toys." Ambrose groaned. There was no way he was going in there, no matter what Wyatt wanted. After several minutes of shivering outside he deciding to chance it. He found a man at the counter smiling behind glossed lips. There was a box and another red rose involved. "Don't open it 'til later, hon. Oh, and your adorable boyfriend says 'Just in case you forgot, red means I love you.'" Ambrose made a hasty getaway. At least now the roses made sense. He was to give the rose back with his answer. Ambrose smiled.

The note on the box took him to the movie theatre where he was given a large bucket of popcorn and a pink rose ("Pink means 'Maybe.'"). The note taped to the bucket took him outside of town to a farmers market ("Orange means 'I'm straight'." The woman said handing him a container of fresh strawberries with said rose). Next he was taken to a local grocery store for some chocolate bark ("Red means 'I really love you'."). And then he had to walk next door to the kitchen shop to get a fondue maker for the chocolate ("The hybrid one means 'I like you'.")

He finally got back to his car, seat piled up with stuff, and one final not remaining on the box.

_A,_

_Having fun, love? I promise this time I will be waiting. I think you know where to find me, and I think you know by now what to do with the roses._

_Love, W_

Ambrose smiled, so it truly was Wyatt. He was glad that the woman at the kitchen shop had given him a bag; he put everything in it and headed back towards his dorm. Once he got there, though, apprehension set in. He didn't know how to react, or what to say, or even if he looked good enough in his t-shirt and jeans. He tried to smooth down his messy hair to no avail, and settled for just going in. There was still the chance that he wasn't really there waiting for Ambrose to come back. There was still a slim chance that Ambrose was being tricked, being duped, and there was nothing waiting for him, save a night alone with his favorite movie. He went up the stairs, carrying three roses in his hands.

000000000000

Wyatt stood there by the couch, hands in the pockets of his dress pants. He squirmed a little, trying to shake out of his tie, with no success. He extracted a hand long enough to check the time. Ambrose sure was taking a long time, it was nearly dark. He hoped that everything went right. It was a pretty wild search he sent him on. Wyatt smiled. But it was so worth losing sleep last night. He gave up and loosened his tie slightly, while running a hand through, and destroying perfectly gelled blonde hair. He slouched a little.

A key in the door lock made him straighten up slightly. He smiled brightly, and grabbed a red rose from a nearby table. Messy brown curls, soft brown eyes, and a pair of gold wire rim glasses peeked in the door. A blushing face followed, and Ambrose stepped into the room, skinny, messy, and adorable as always.

"Hey." Wyatt said, all cool angles, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi." Ambrose half muttered. "I didn't know that you…I…" Wyatt approached him, and held out his rose.

"I love you." He said simply. Ambrose pulled his roses from behind his back, and handed them one by one to Wyatt. A hybrid multicolored rose was extended.

"I like you…" Pink. "Maybe…" A shaky red rose. "I love you…" Wyatt took all four roses and tossed them aside, engulfing Ambrose in a tight hug. Ambrose hugged back, amazed to find himself in the arms of his beautiful roommate. Wyatt pulled his away for a second and took off his glasses. Ambrose's eyes blinked a couple times, and a tongue darted out to pink lips. Wyatt leaned down and claimed them, earning a barely audible squeak from Ambrose. Wyatt pulled away, arms still wrapped around his roommate.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." He said, reaching over to grab the box of chocolates he had given Ambrose the night before. Ambrose smiled.

"Those weren't from some girl were they?" He took the box and unwrapped it. Under the red cellophane was a note, much like the ones he had received that day. It had only two words on it.

_Be Mine_

It was signed with a loopy heart, and a 'W'.


End file.
